The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device including a light emitting device mounted on a land pattern on a mounting substrate has been known (for example, see JP 2006-32511A, JP 2008-140596A, JP 2012-212794A, and JP 2013-243229A).
In such semiconductor devices, sufficient bonding strength between the light emitting device and the land pattern may not be obtained.